Unexpected Love on the road
by JaniceAnne
Summary: Vincent and JT are on the road! They are driving around and they unexpectedly find love.
1. Chapter 1

JT Forbes was so excited about his awesome plan. He also had prepared the plan carefully in last few days before it was final to make sure he had plenty of money for gas, motel, and food.

He had invited his best friend to go traveling all over the country with him on the road in the car.

JT with a black thick nerdy glasses and curly short hair and wore plaid unbuttoned shirt opening with scientific periodic table t-shirt inside and blue denim jeans. There was his best friend named Vincent Keller. He had buzz haircut with a trimmed goatee over his jawline. He had a great body and wears a white t-shirt that is a little tight showing his chest muscles with black jeans.

JT drove the car with Vincent on the road. He waved his arm around, his head bobbing as he happily sang a song. Vincent was asleep with his head on the pillow against the passenger window. He opened one eye to peek at JT and went back to sleep.

**Flashback**

_After carefully putting together his plan, JT excitedly rubbed his hands together and then clapped his hands. He called Vincent, asking if he could come over to Vincent's place because he wanted to talk to him about something. _

_Vincent said ok just come over. _

_After few minutes, JT knocked on Vincent's door and Vincent answered the door. Vincent greeted him with a big smile and invited him in. They walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch._

_JT had a huge smile on his face, making Vincent wonder what he is up to. _

"_JT...What are you up to? ... And why are you smiling?" Vincent asked._

_JT grinned and sighed, "Well I've always wanted to do something adventure and fun. I have two words for you as he held two fingers up. ROAD TRIP! I want to invite my best friend to go with me. Would you go with me, please?" _

"_Road trip?!" Vincent asked, perplexing._

"_YES, road trip! Come on, it'll be fun! We could be on the road and take turns in driving." JT responded excitedly. _

_Vincent's eyes widen and his eyebrow raised up as his mouth opened, "What?! Driving on the road? You must be crazy?! Me go with you on the road? Are you dead serious?!"_

_JT laughed at his reaction,"Why not?! Yeah I'm dead serious! It'll be fun. I'm so freaking excited!"_

_"Oh man...it's going to be long way to drive around and maybe it'll be boring. Just u and me?" Vincent said, rolling his eyes._

"_Come on Vincent! Just explore around the America... just come on." JT smiled, nudging Vincent with his elbow._

_Vincent shook his head and laughed, "Really! Give me a reason why you're doing that, oh...wait, you probably want to find a ransom women and get laid, right?" He bursted out laugh._

_JT's jaw dropped as he quickly stood up and held his hands up, "Whoa, wha..what?!" he stammered surprisely. _

_Vincent laughed harder._

"_Oh man, look at you...I'm just teasing you. You should see on your face. Your face is priceless. hahaha." Vincent laughed._

"_Very funny! I'm not laughing, am I? Well? Are you coming with me or not?" JT scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Well...I guess we can go." Vincent sighed, rolling his eyes._

_JT opened his mouth wider and pulled Vincent up and hugged him excitedly. He pulled back, patted Vincent's arms and smiled, "Thanks, man! That'll be fun! So, we can get ready for the road tomorrow morning..maybe like at 7am. Get packed! And..don't forget to bring some money, ok?" _

"_Okay I'd better get started and see you in the morning." Vincent grinned._

_The next morning, JT came to Vincent's and they put Vincent's bags in the trunk. Then Vincent made coffee for both of them. Vincent gave JT a cup of coffee and then they got into the car and drove away._

**Present**

JT shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at Vincent sleeping and then back at the road. He saw a sign informing that there is a diner a mile ahead. He drove for a mile and saw the diner.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. JT shook Vincent's arm to wake up. Vincent slowly blinked his eyes and rubbed his eyes with his palms. He looked around and back at JT.

"We're here at a diner...Let's eat. Then after that, you drive, ok?" JT said.

"Ok." Vincent nodded.

They got out of the car and walked into a diner. They took the booth and grabbed the menu. A waitress walked over to their booth.

A waitress said, "My name is Tori. What can I get you guys?" She practically flirted Vincent with her eyelashes fluttering and smiled.

"Hi, I'd like some pancakes with bacon on the side and some scrambled eggs..and orange juice, please." Vincent said.

Tori wrote it down and smiled at him then looked at JT.

"I'd like two eggs with hash brown and toast..oh and a glass of milk, please." JT said.

Tori wrote it down, and told them that she will be back with their order.

JT snickered when he looked at Vincent, "She likes you!"

Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed then shook his head, "Nah she doesn't and she's not my type."

"Oh please..I saw the way she looked at you. How is not she your type? I mean she's beautiful...not to mention she's sexy." JT sighed.

"I know, she is beautiful, but I'm not ready for a relationship since I've broke up with Alex." Vincent said.

JT was about to say, but Tori came back with food. She placed plates in front of them. She said enjoy your lunch. Then she left.

"Thanks...now back to Alex..it has been a year. I think you should move on. You need a new girlfriend." JT said, encouraging him.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just not ready right now. End of story, period." Vincent sighed.

JT threw his hands up in the air, "Alright, let's eat."

They ate their food and they chatted and laughed about their time in their lives. Then they were stuffed. Tori came back with a check to place on the table. She left but turned around to face Vincent.

"Honey, can I have your phone number? We could maybe get together and hang out." Tori asked, smiling as she gazed into his eyes.

"Um, I don't think so...not interested, sorry, Tori." Vincent said deadpanned, not looking at her.

Tori's mouth opened and her heart dropped.

"You jerk!" She angrily told him as she stormed off to the counter causing heads to turn in her direction.

JT's eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"What do you think you're doing, big guy?! I think you just hurt her feelings, and you'd better apologize to her before we leave."

Vincent shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to apologize her, but like I said, I'm not interested in another relationship. Since we're on the road, how can we get together? What's the point? It's just supposed to be me and you, right, JT?"

"Oh that makes sense, but still...you never know what's ahead out there on the road. Maybe you could find some girl out there. Who knows?" JT retorted.

"JT! You never listen!" Vincent said as he got up from the booth and walked over to Tori.

JT left the diner and walked to the car, got in the car and waited for Vincent.

Tori was at the cash register giving changes to a customer as Vincent approached. When the customer left, Vincent moved up and stood in front of her across the counter.

"Tori, I'm sorry I was rude to you. I was going to say I'm not ready to have a girlfriend because I've just broke up with my girlfriend, and my friend and I are on the road, it's just us. Again, I'm sorry, ok?" Vincent said.

"That's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I called you jerk. what's your name, by the way?" Tori said.

"Vincent..take care of yourself." Vincent replied as he left.

Vincent got into the car and started the car and got back on the road. Vincent enjoyed looking at the landscape as it passed by. It was raining. JT was drifting in and out of sleep, his head bobbing until finally the sleep overtook him. He started snoring with his mouth hanging open slightly.

Vincent glanced over at JT and snickered. He raised his hand and pinched JT's nose close with his finger to see if he could breathe through his mouth. JT struggled to breathe, snapping his eyes open as he squirmed around with his arms wiggling. Vincent let go of JT's nose and JT took in a deep breath.

JT looked at Vincent snickering. He frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "That's not FUNNY!"

Vincent laughed as he kept his eyes on the road. "It is, look at you, snoring and drooling, what were you dreaming about? Was it steamy? Oh and was it Tori?" Vincent teased.

Realizing that he had been drooling in sleep, JT wiped it from his chin and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

He palmed his hand on his forehead then rubbed it.

"No no no it was not! I did not dream about her! I hardly know her...just leave me alone..look at me, am I laughing? Ha-ha-ha!" he exclaimed.

"JT, I was just joking with you. Chill, geez. Let's find a motel for the night. We've been driving for eight hours. And we need to find something to eat for dinner, alright." Vincent grinned with a devilish smile.

JT rolled his eyes at him, "Thanks a lot! Look! a motel..lets stop there."

Vincent pulled in at the motel and parked the car. They got out of the car and JT stretched his legs and arms while Vincent entered into the office and tapped a bell with his finger to ring. The manager came to the office.

"Hi, How can I help you?" the manager asked politely.

"Yeah, I'd like a room with two beds for the night, please." Vincent responded.

"Ok, let me pop up on computer, there u go ..a room with two beds for the night for $40 dollars." the manager said.

Vincent paid the bill and the manager handed him a key.

"Your room number is 110. On your left when you go out the door," The manager said.

Vincent then asked if there was any place to eat nearby.

The manager informed that there were a diner and fast food restaurants about two miles down the road and that there is a 7-11 just around the corner.

"Thanks so much!" Vincent smiled, and left the office. He went back to the car where JT was waiting. They took their bags and brought them to their room. They placed their bags on the floor. JT jumped and plopped on one of the beds and sighed.

"I'm going to the store to find something to eat," Vincent said as he headed to the door.

Vincent walked to the store. He looked around in every aisle to find something to eat. He just grabbed some food that didn't require cooking since there is no stove at the motel. He saw Gummy Worms on the shelf and reached for it not seeing a woman near him reaching for it at the same time. Both grabbed the Gummy Worms at the same time and their hands touched. They looked at each other then looked at their hands and they withdrew their hands.

"Oh sorry, go ahead." Vincent said politely.

A husky voice made her heart beat faster.

"Oh no you go ahead." A woman smiled.

Vincent grabbed it and gave it to her, "You can have it."

"Are u sure? There's one left."

"Yes I'm sure." Vincent nodded.

"Thank you."

She left and went around to another aisle. She grabbed whatever she needed and then went over to the cash register.

When Vincent was done shopping, he went to the cashier and stood behind the woman in the lane. A woman was frantically searching for her wallet in her purse while Vincent glanced over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked with a concern face.

She realized that it was the same guy with a husky voice and turned around to face him.

"Oh no I'm so embarrassed...I think my wallet fell out of the purse in the car or in a motel."

Vincent smiled at her, "I can pay for it and u can pay me back, so the customers wouldn't have to wait in the lane longer."

A woman looked back to the customers then to him, "Ok I'm gonna pay you back as soon as I find my wallet. Thanks."

Vincent paid for her items and his items. They walked to her car.

She opened the car door and searched for her wallet. She found it on the floor of the car and held it up and waved in front of him.

"How much do I owe you, Mister?" A woman asked with a smile.

Vincent looked at her and smiled, "You know what? You don't have to owe me anything...and my name is Vincent Keller."

A woman furrowed her eyebrows, "Please let me pay you back...by the way, my name is Catherine Chandler."

"Catherine..no I dont want your money, ok?" Vincent grinned.

"Are you sure?" Catherine questioned.

Vincent nodded.

Vincent watched her get in her car and then tapped on her window as she raised her head up and saw him. She rolled her window down.

"Yeah?"

"Are you just visiting or living here?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Oh just traveling around and I'm staying at the motel for the night with my best friend. I just went to the store to grab some food." Catherine answered.

"Ah I see..same here, so want to grab breakfast tmw morning? Can I have your phone number, in case I want to contact you?" Vincent said.

"Well, I don't know you, so I can't give you my number out, but meet me at a diner there like maybe 8am, alright?" Catherine smiled.

Vincent nodded, "I totally understand and I'll meet you there at 8am."

Catherine rolled up the window and waved then drove away as he watched her go.

Vincent walked over to the motel and inserted the key and opened the door. JT was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting impatiently.

"Where have you been? It has been an hour since you went to the store. What happened?" JT asked, worrying.

Vincent tossed the bags onto the bed next to JT. He picked up the bag and searched it to see what Vincent had gotten.

"I just helped a woman at the store." Vincent replied smiling.

JT looked up from the bag at Vincent and his eyes furrowed, "Huh? what woman?"

"I just met her and her name is Catherine." Vincent said with a huge smile.

Vincent laid down on other bed with his hands behind his head and sighed.

"And we will meet her for breakfast at a diner at 8am tmw morning." Vincent added, grinning.

JT's eyes widen as he looked at him, "Really?! Like I told you we could find some woman here, but thought you were not ready. I'm confused."

"I know what I said, but she's different. I'd like to get to know her. And she's traveling with her best friend, just like us. Is it the fate? and there was a pull that I felt..what was that?" Vincent said, wondering.

"Oh I guess. What pull?! I don't understand what that does mean, but...then we will meet her up tmw. Anyway, I'm getting hungry as he got something out of the bag on the bed and sat back on the headboard of the bed and ate some chips and drank a bottle of water.

"Want something to eat or drink, Vincent?" JT asked.

"No Thanks...I'm just getting tired, so good night." Vincent yawned.

JT nodded, "Good night, big guy!"

Vincent closed his eyes, thinking about what I'm gonna say to Catherine. He thought to himself, "_I can't wait until tomorrow morning..I wonder if she's the one for me. She's so beautiful. She's brunette with her beautiful hazel eyes and cute dimples when she smiles. She's a perfect frame." _He drifted off to sleep.

**Hey Beasties! That is a new story! I really hope you like it. I came up with an idea so I had to write everything, that way I won't forget. Excuse my grammar errors Lol. Will Catherine show up at a diner and meet Vincent? What do you think? And please review. Love you! Hugs XOXO **


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Catherine drove back to the motel. She groaned when she entered in the room, and looked around the room. It has twin beds, one old fashioned TV, and a small rounded dining table with two chairs. The walls had old wallpaper that was peeling off and the carpet on the floor looked like the animals had scampered all over it. She saw her best friend laying down on one of the bed flipping some shows on TV.

Catherine put the bags on the table and looked inside of the bag and pulled some chips, a sub and a bottle of water out of the bag. She turned around and gladly held them up so that her best friend could see them.

"Hungry?" Catherine smiled.

"Very!" Tess replied.

Catherine walked over by the bed and held them out to Tess. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Honey," Tess said as she took them from her.

Tess placed them on the bed as she sat up and leaned back against the headboard. She eyed Catherine, "What took you long? It has been an hour...what happened?"

Catherine looked at Tess and shrugged, "What? Oh yeah, I just bumped into some guy at the store."

Catherine and Tess are the best friends forever. They met when they were neighbors. They helped each other no matter what. They were always there for each other. Tess is funny, smart, lovely, and headstrong woman. Catherine loves her even though.

Tess' big grin spread on her face. "Oooohhh a guy! Come on and tell me about this guy...and do not leave out any details." She giggled.

Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh there's nothing to tell except...um.." She cut herself off and turned around back to the table, looking inside of the bag again and trying to avoid the subject, but Tess wouldn't let it go. Tess quickly got up from the bed and walked up to Catherine.

Catherine looked at Tess and then looked down to the floor as her face turned beet red.

"Cat, oh my you're blushing! You cannot leave me hanging...just tell me or I will keep bugging you until you break! Except what?" Tess said, giggling.

"I just met a guy at the store and I'm supposed to meet him for breakfast tomorrow morning, and I should drop it and forget it and….."

"NO!" Tess shouted, causing to Catherine jumped and her eyes bugged out. Tess cleared her throat, "Sorry, it's just...you just can't drop it and forget it."

Catherine shook her head slowly and giggled.

"I know, actually, I invited him for breakfast. I wish I hadn't done it! But there's something about him that I can't explain and I felt something, sort of connection between me and that guy. To tell you the truth, I've never felt it like that before when I was with Patrick. I'm scared if he turns out to be like Patrick. I can't handle it if he's gonna do the same to me like Patrick did." Catherine furrowed, looking up at Tess and crossed her arms.

"Sweetie, You can't just think of the worst every time you meet a guy. Every guys are different. Some are creepy, some are romantic, some are weird, ok? Look, you haven't been in relationship in a year since Patrick. You swore off men because of what happened with Patrick. I know Patrick was awful to you, but I think you should move on. Just go with the flow and see where it goes from there. Search your feelings and figure out what your heart wants. Be strong. I know you're scared, but you need to let it go and forget the past, ok? I can go with you if you want me to." Tess smiled, rubbing Catherine's arms.

Catherine nodded in agreement and smiled, "Ok, Thanks, Tess. I don't know what I'd do without you. I really want you come with me since he probably brings his best friend with him. Oh, by the way, his name is Vincent."

"Tell me about him, I know you've just met him but what's he like?" Tess giggled.

Catherine laughed and shook her head slightly.

"He's drop dead gorgeous, muscular, and tall. He has a light dark stubble over his jawline in a goatee shape and beautiful brown eyes, his eyes are killing me. When he gazed into my eyes, my heart melted. Oh my goodness, his smile, showing his dimples, and I felt his touch when we reached for gummy worms and our fingers touched at the same time, the electricity went through my body. I'm already dying inside." She looked dreamy, glancing up at Tess. Tess stared at her with a open mouth.

"What?" Cat furrowed.

Tess threw her head back and giggled and quickly covered her hand over her mouth.

"Cat, you like him!" Tess grinned in singsong, putting her hands over her heart.

Catherine's eyes widen and her jaw dropped slowly.

"Tess!" Catherine gasped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, but the way you're talking about him, I've never heard you compliment a guy like that ever before. I just wonder why you never talked about Patrick like that when you met him." Tess gasped in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't realize that, but I hate the thought of what happened between me and Patrick. I guess I wasn't ready for another relationship. So, you told me to move on and forget the past, go forward to a new chapter of my life. That's what I'm trying to do."

**Flashback**

_Patrick and Catherine have been together for a year, but it wasn't that serious. Catherine didn't like the way he treated her, but she loved him, not in romantic way. She met him outside of the bank when they bumped into each other. They have talked and got to know before they got together. _

_She didn't know him very well. She didn't think that he would hurt her, so they discussed about moving in together and they did. One day, she never realized that he was too controlling and distant at home, always. On the outside, he was sweet and caring when they went out and met some people or went somewhere they wanted to go in public. He never lay his hands on her. Obviously he had two faces. Patrick made her do everything for him like cooking, doing laundry, etc., told her what to do every time she made some mistakes, that she couldn't help it herself. She had to clean up the messes by herself all the time. He never helped. Catherine wanted to go out and have fun with her friends and he wouldn't allow her. He didn't want to share her with other people. He wanted her for himself. Her friends, including Tess noticed something was wrong and were worried about her and begged her to leave him few times. She didn't listen to them, so she stayed with him, that she didn't see it clearly because she thought she loved him. She finally snapped and packed everything she had and left him for good. _

**Present**

After their talk, they needed to get ready for bed. Tess was already in the bathroom taking shower. While Catherine was waiting for her turn she was lost in thought about Vincent. She was thinking, '_What should I say to him when I meet him for breakfast? His voice overwhelms me, the way he calls my name, I'm already dying. What it would be like having him kiss me on my lips? Wait a minute...I've just met him and I am already daydreaming about him? Stop it, Catherine! You will be with him in no time, you'll be surprised. Be patient! And be careful!' _

Catherine was unaware that Tess stood in front of her.

"Cat? You alright?" Tess called out, waving her hand in front of her.

Catherine finally shook her thought off.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I was thinking. What did you say?"

"Oh you were thinking about Vincent, weren't you?" Tess giggled, giddy.

"No I wasn't, it's just...shut up." Catherine squinted her eyes at her and stuck her tongue out at her.

Catherine rushed to the bathroom to take shower before Tess could say something.

Tess laughed out loud, "I knew it!"

**The next morning**

Catherine and Tess packed their bags. They made sure they didn't miss anything in that room. They gathered their things together and walked out of the room, putting them in the trunk of the car. Then Catherine walked back to the office to give back a key while Tess waited in the car. Catherine climbed into the car and buckled her seatbelt and drove away to the diner in about 10 minutes away from the motel. They pulled into a diner. Catherine was hesitant to get out of the car, knowing that Vincent and his friend would be there. She wouldn't move at all. She was nervous and she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating rapidly.

Tess turned to look at her.

"You okay? take a deep breathe! Come on, they're waiting for us." Tess smiled.

Catherine nodded as she let it out a huge sigh. They got out of the car. They walked to the entrance, but Catherine stopped and closed her eyes and inhaled in and exhaled out. So they got into the diner and Catherine looked around for Vincent.

"Oh ok he's not here yet, just go." Catherine sighed, trying to leave.

Tess stopped her, "Don't, you can't escape, I mean you invited Vincent. Go find a table, and sit and wait for them, ok?"

Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ok".

Tess and Catherine went to find a table with a booth. Tess sat across Catherine and they waited for Vincent and his friend. Catherine nervously fidgeted around with her thumbs.

"Sweetie, relax..don't be nervous." Tess said, placing her hand over Catherine's hand.

The bell above the door rang when the people walked in, just as Catherine snapped her head up and looked to see if Vincent was there and she sighed. No Vincent. Catherine quickly glanced at her watch every five minutes as Tess looked on.

"Cat, stop looking at your watch, I'm sure they will be here anytime." Tess said lowly.

"Ok, I'm just nervous." Catherine whispered.

The bell above the door rang again. There was Vincent and JT walking in. Catherine looked up, her mouth opened as Vincent looked around and directly to her, smiling. They walked toward to her.

"Hi, Catherine!" Vincent smiled at her.

"Hi, Vincent!" Catherine smiled shyly.

Vincent and Catherine gazed into their eyes, forgetting that JT and Tess were still there.

JT cleared his throat, "Vincent?"

Vincent and Catherine finally broke off. Vincent turned to look at JT, and placed his hand on JT's shoulder.

"Sorry, this is JT, my best friend, ladies." Vincent introduced.

"Hi JT..and this is my best friend Tess," Catherine giggled.

JT and Tess said hi at the same time. JT sat besides Tess and Vincent sat besides Catherine.

Vincent spoke up, "Have you ladies ordered yet?"

Catherine shook her head, "No we haven't, we just were waiting for you guys."

The waitress came up to them, asking if they're ready to order. They all nodded. They told her what they wanted and handled the menus to her.

They all sat in silence, waiting for their food.

JT finally spoke up, "So, ladies, you're on the road trip? Anything interesting?"

"Well, yeah we're on the road trip, making some wonderful adventures." Tess smiled.

"Huh, that's interesting because we're on the road trip, too." JT nodded in ashionment.

"JT threatened me and practically twisted my arm into go along with him even though I thought it was a bad idea." Vincent smirked as JT scowled at him.

"Yeah right! very funny, big guy!" JT growled.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you, JT." Vincent laughed.

JT rolled his eyes, "Shut up!"

They all laughed. The waitress came back with their food. She placed their food in front of them. They dug in. They talked and laughed together.

They chatted while Vincent quietly peeked out of the corner of his eyes down at Catherine, thinking she's very beautiful and smells good. She has beautiful skins and perfect body. She also has beautiful hazel eyes. He wondered what it would be like her kissing on my lips, he wants to brush her bottom lip with his thumb and kiss her passionately. Vincent finally shook off his thought as Catherine tapped him on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Vincent?" Catherine asked in concern.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Thanks." Vincent replied, smiling.

"Well..Tess and I better go back on the road, so..it was very nice seeing you, Vincent...and nice meeting you, JT. I had a good time." Catherine said.

"Yeah, it was great seeing you, Catherine. And nice meeting you, Tess." Vincent smiled.

Vincent got up and stood, holding his hand out to Catherine as she scooted and took his hand. He pulled her up from the booth, against his body, the fervor feeling between him and Catherine, they continued to gaze into their eyes, they were about to kiss as JT and Tess looked on and they smiled when they looked at each other and snickered. Vincent and Catherine heard them and abruptly pulled away from each other. They were blushed, looking at Tess and JT.

"JT? uh, excuse me? Can I get out?" Tess asked.

JT's eyes widen and looked at her as he got up from the booth.

"Sorry, Tess." JT murmured.

Tess got up and stood.

"Um..I need to go to the bathroom before hitting the road, you coming, Cat?" Tess said.

"Oh yeah I'm coming...we'll be right back." Catherine answered.

They went to the ladies' bathroom while JT and Vincent waited for them.

JT raised his arm around Vincent's shoulder and pulled him closer, so he could whisper and no one can hear them.

"Psst V, you were going to kiss her, weren't you?! JT exclaimed in a whisper tone.

"Yes I was going to but your and her snickers interrupted the attempted kiss!" Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry! It was not my intention but..you barely know her, why would you do that? I mean I've never seen you..um...affected by Catherine before. Not Alex? Why is that?!" JT asked curiously.

"Well...I don't know but Catherine really affects me, what is she doing to me? Alex didn't really affect me like that when I dated her." Vincent wondered.

"I guess you are falling in love with the woman you barely know." JT smirked, punching his hand on Vincent's shoulder lightly.

"Well..what are we gonna do? I'd like to invite them to join us, but would they go with us?" JT added.

"I don't know, yet. I'm not letting her out of my sight. So, you like Tess?" Vincent raised a brow and smirked.

"Well, I admit that I like her a lot, but I don't know if she likes me." JT smilingly shrugged.

"Once they come back from the bathroom, we can ask them." Vincent smiled.

Vincent smiled when the women came out of the bathroom and walked toward them. Tess whispered into Catherine's ear, making her giggle. Catherine told her to stop that. The girls giggled so hard. Catherine glanced up at Vincent grinning at her, making her blush. The four of them stood few feet away.

"Well, we gotta go hit the road, so ready, Tess?" Catherine said.

Vincent slowly nodded, "Okay, but I need to ask you first. Would you girls like to join us on the road?"

Catherine stared into Vincent's eyes, knowing that she really wants to go with him, but can't help but wonder if it would be a good idea. Tess was surprised when Vincent asked them and she was speechless and looked back at Catherine then back at the guys. Vincent and JT anxiously waited for their answer.

Vincent slowly moved closer to Catherine and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Catherine closed her eyes, feeling his touch, sending the electricity through her body.

"What do you say, Catherine?" Vincent asked politely.

Catherine opened her eyes, stared into his beautiful brown eyes, then looked down at his lips as he licked his lips then looked up at his eyes again.

Her mouth slowly opened to say…..

**Hi Beasties! Sorry to take me long to finish this story! I really hope it's not bored :/ I know I have two stories to finish. And I have another new story to work on, I haven't decided because I'm not sure if I can, but I'm thinking about it. I know you have been waiting for my story Secrets on the sand, I keep getting stuck on it..grrrr. I'll try to finish it. I'm also thinking that I may end New Challenges for the Kellers as a final chapter. Anyway, enjoy reading and leave a review! Thanks! Hugs! Love you mwah xoxoxo**


End file.
